There is an ever increasing demand for lowering power consumption in electronic devices such as battery-powered devices. Low power consumption translates to longer battery life or being able to operate with smaller and/or less expensive batteries. Many devices enter into a standby mode when they are not active to reduce their power consumption. In order to minimize the total power consumption of an electronic device, the power consumption in the standby mode needs to be minimized.